Horton Hears A Who: For Good
by Renee-chan33
Summary: This is JoJo's Story. There is an Argument and somthing happens. Please don't ask me why its called For Good. I have no clue myself.
1. So it all Begins

**For Good**

**JoJo's story**

_**Well, My first Story. Please, Don't hold back any and all Judgments. I'm happy to listen to your comments AND complaints.**_

_**I Don't know why I called it For Good, So please don't ask. Geeze, this is gonna bug me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own Horton Hears A Who, nor do I own any of their Characters!**_

_**This takes place shortly after the movie, and Horton goes up to the mountain sometimes to talk to the Whos.**_

JoJo was more than angry. He was furious.

"After he saw my observatory, after we saved WhoVille, even after in front of everybody," JoJo thought to himself "He still wants and insists that I become Mayor!"

He slowed down from running to a slow walk. The fight that they had earlier that night vividly replayed in his mind.

"_But dad! I told you that I want to be a musician!" JoJo said_

"_Oh ya, you WANT to be a musician, but do know how many people actually make it in the music business?" Ned snapped back "Not many! You don't know if you'll make it or not! You have a ticket at becoming great and famous FOR FREE and you won't take it! I just don't understand!" Ned's voice had raised to yelling._

_That attracted the attention of JoJo's 96 sisters and his mothers attention._

"_THATS RIGHT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" JoJo yelled, as he stormed towards the front door._

"_Where are going?" Ned yelled after him._

"_OUT!!" JoJo screamed at the top of his lungs right before slamming the door in his shocked family's faces._

"I knew that something like that would happen if I said something!" JoJo thought as he stalked down the street. "It was better when I didn't say anything at all."

JoJo was too angry to go to the observatory, so he walked past it. He decided to try to calm himself by listening to the rhythmic patterns of the night life. While others would hear noise, JoJo could hear patterns and rhythms. He would compose songs in is head from everyday noises.

JoJo closed his eyes, and listened to his feet as they hit the ground. He added in the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, and the crickets chirping. He completely forgot about the fight. He was composing his new song in his head, and he felt great. It was completely wonderful, but he lost track of where he was going. He noticed that the wind stopped and the Crickets stopped chirping awhile ago. He opened his eyes to find that he was somewhere where he had never been before. There was no grass or trees, just dirt. Dirt and rocks. He also realized that WhoVille was nowhere to be seen.

JoJo walked a bit further and noticed a cliff. He kneeled down and looked, but instead of sharp pointy rocks or a raging river, he saw what looked like... fluff. White Fluff.

"I don't want to know what that stuff is," JoJo told himself "I just don't want to fall into it."

But truly, he wanted to know. So JoJo grabbed a nearby rock and tossed it down. He watched as the rock fell through the fluff and disappear. He strained his ears, but he couldn't hear it hit the bottom.

"Ok, now that thats out of the way..." He thought "I guess I should head home. Mom is probably worried." He scowled at the thought of his dad, though. He got up and dusted himself off, getting ready to leave. But there was a sudden and powerful earthquake, which broke the cliff he was standing on, which sent him plummeting into the unknown fluff.


	2. And Continues

**For Good**

**JoJo's story**

_**Ok, part 2. YAY ME!! I get butterflies when I write stories like this.**_

_**I Finally Figured Out why I Called It For Good. #1- It is a song from my favorite Musical Wicked, #2- I was listening to it while I was writing this story, And #3- The changes that will happen are FOR GOOD! (Like the song says)**_

_**Ok, I hope everybody likes this next part. And No, JoJo won't die. (In an Italian-American Accent) "Who could whack a face like that?"**_

_**I am weird and I enjoy it very much.**_

As JoJo fell, his mind raced. He could barely think straight, and all he could see around him was white. He gained speed and everything went from white to black. He finally landed, but he landed on his side... HARD. He rolled downwards and hit his head on a couple of rocks and blacked out. When he finally woke up, it was dark out, and his vision was really out of focus. He struggled to his feet, his arm and head throbbing in pain. He staggered forwards a little bit, but his poor little who body couldn't take all that pain, and he passed out again.

The Next morning.

"Poke it!"

"But it might bite us!"

"Don't be a sissy. Use a stick"

Something started to jab JoJo with a stick. He started to regain consciousness, but the poking was really annoying. He sat up, but didn't open up his eyes. He heard gasps, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the weirdest little animals. There was an orange one, which was almost as tall as JoJo, holding a stick, a strange looking Bird with a red Afro, and a little yellow puffball with big, staring eyes. They were all staring at him, awestruck.

"Uhh... Hello! My name is Tommy."Said the Orange thing "Thats Jessica and and thats Katie" He said pointing at the bird and puffball.

JoJo just gave them an annoyed and tired look.

"Like, maybe it can't understand you." Said Jessica "That or, like, its stupid."

"It probably can understand us, it just can't reply!" Tommy argued

Jessica and Tommy started an argument about wether JoJo could understand them. Of Course, JoJo could understand them, but he didn't want to answer tham. He just wanted to find out where he was. He got up, making sure that he didn't loose a limb or something, (His arm was still sore, but everything else was fine,) and he started to walk away when Katie, The little puffball, stood in his way.

"Its trying to get away," Katie exclaimed

"It better not, cuz, like, we gotta show it off and, like stuff," Jessica replied

"Aahhhhh" Katie sighed, while going cross eyed and walking backwards.

JoJo was sick of this. While they started to argue about how "it" was going to make them cool, and while Katie was doing, whatever she does, he started to speed walkaway from them without getting notice, but they saw him.

"Its getting away!"

"Get it!"

"Aw, geeze," JoJo though to himself, and he ran for his life into the jungle as the animals chased him. He jumped over logs, through the brush, and through some pond. He ended up near some bamboo patch, and the animals weren't far behind, so he dove into it and turned a sharp corner. This did the trick, and they passed him by, thinking that he was going straight. As soon as he couldn't hear them any more, he gave a long sigh of relief, and left the bamboo patch. He was more relaxed, so he started to slowly walk through the jungle, gathering his thoughts.

"Where am I" He wondered to himself "What happened last night, and how did I end up here?"

He had only been walking for five minutes when JoJo felt a pair of small eyes watching him. He swiftly turned around, expecting it to be one of those stupid animals, but it wasn't. It was a small, purple Kangaroo.

"Hey," It said "My name is Rudy. Your new here aren't you? What's your name?"

JoJo just stared at him, expecting this Rudy to call him it or something like that. But Rudy just sat there, waiting for an answer, until the heard a shrill voice, shouting through the Jungle, Saying..

"RUDY! Get back in your pouch, young man or so help me..."

"Oh, geeze. You gotta help me. Please!" Rudy pleaded "Help me hide or something!"

JoJo saw the fear in Rudy's eyes, realizing that he needed help. So JoJo hoisted himself onto the nearest tree branch and offered his hand to Rudy. Rudy Grabbed his hand and they both started to climb the tree. JoJo was rather quick, having to climb up and down in his observatory to reach stuff, but Rudy needed some help. They both eventually made it to the point were they could see the ground, but anybody on the ground couldn't see them. Just then, a much larger purple kangaroo appeared, yelling

"Rudy! RUDY! Don't make me come find you young man, or you will be in so much trouble! Get over here now!"

After about 5 minutes of this, she hopped off, still yelling and getting more furious by the second.

Rudy and JoJo both sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Golly," Rudy said in a very frustrated and angry voice, "My mom is so bossy! She wants me to keep it her way, and won't listen to me. She doesn't understand."

JoJo looked at Rudy, understanding his frustration and anger.

"So, what did you say your name was?" Rudy asked offering his hand/paw out to JoJo

"...JoJo" JoJo replied, shaking Rudy's hand.

_**End of part two. YAY! Has JoJo found a friend to confide in, and vice versa for Rudy? What will happen, NEXT? I'm happy Now. Yay! Me! **_

_**Maybe I did set the couch on fire, use your wig to try and beat it out, thus setting that on fire, then throw it into the toxic river, drag it back out, and set it back in the living room. Then again, maybe I didn't.**_

_**Don't ask, I don't know myself.**_


	3. Onto Ned

**For Good**

**JoJo's story**

_**Part three! Here I come! La la la la LAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**_

_**No, thats not a demon bent on taking over the world, thats just Peter! No wait, isn't that the same thing?**_

_**Ok, randomness over. This next part takes place back in WhoVille, as JoJo is falling, so we go back in time,sorta. Cause LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! No, no more random, stay focused (slaps self in the face) Ok, back to work. Focus on Ned.**_

Ned knocked on his sons observatory door.

"JoJo..." Ned said "JoJo... I'm sorry. I shouldn't of snapped at you. If you don't want to be mayor, thats fine. I... I'm just worried. I don't want to see you work so hard and get your hopes up, just to have them crushed. I guess I shouldn't worry, though. You have a gift that will get you far. Please, JoJo, Please forgive me."

There was no response. Ned knocked again, but there was no answer. It was strangely silent. Ned ducked into the small door that JoJo made for himself. Everything was still and silent.

"JoJo..." Ned called into the black.

JoJo was nowhere to be found. Ned started to panic

"If JoJo isn't here, and he wasn't at home, where is he!?"

Ned started a panicked search. He searched down dark allies and trees. He looked everywhere in WhoVille until morning broke. He was exhausted, but he had to go to work. When he got to his office, he slumped down into his chair, exhausted, worried sick, and guilty. He knew that it was their fight that made JoJo run away, and that the fight was his fault to begin with.

The phone started to ring.

"Hello..." Ned wearily answered

"Ned," Sally's voice replied "Did you apologize to him yet? And where were you, you didn't even come home last night."

"No..."

"Why not?"

"mfsdfssssmmfff" Ned Mumbled

"What?" Sally asked

"I... I couldn't find him..." Ned said sheepishly

"WHAT!?" Sally hollered

"He wasn't in the observatory or anywhere else I looked. I looked everywhere."

"SO YOU LOST OUR SON!"

"I'll call you back.." Ned said, hanging up the phone as Sally yelled repeatedly very...Colorful...Language. Ned put his head on his desk He soon fell asleep.

"Mayor... you there? MAYOR!!" Ned's head popped up. Horton's voice boomed through the horn.

"Oh, hey... Horton. How are you doing." Ned said as he yawned

"Whoa, Mayor, you not get to sleep last night? You know, sleep is very important for any person," Horton said

"I stayed up last night looking for JoJo,"

"What? What happened?" Horton was concerned

"Well, you see, JoJo and I had a little, well not little... we had an argument last night and he ran away." Ned explained "It's all my fault too. I told him that he shouldn't be a musician."

"What!? Why? He has an amazing voice. That was him singing "_I can't fight this feeling any more!," _right?" Horton asked

"Its a long complicated story," Ned said "All I know is that I was wrong, and I want to apologize to him, but I can't find him. And now, Sally's gonna bite my head off when I get home!" Ned slammed his head against his desk.

"Oh... I see. I wish I could help, but I'm out here, and he's probably in there." Horton said

Ned's head popped up. "What if he's not. I looked everywhere for him, but what if he found a way out of our speck?"

"Na, thats impossible... Probably.." Horton didn't know himself.

"S'cuse me for a second, Horton,"

Ned ran to Dr. Mary Lou Larue's lab. He busted through the door, which scared Dr. Larue.

"Dr. Larue!"

"Yesh, Mr Mayor," Dr. Larue said with her lisp.

" Dr. Larue, Lets just say that, oh, I don't know, a who got out of the speck, what would happen?" Ned asked

"Well, let's shee," Dr. Larue said "Two things could happen. That said who would either might implode in on themselves.."

"That doesn't sound too good.." Ned replied, going pale

"Or.." Dr. Larue added "They might be increashed in shize to shuit their new environment to the equivalent of the outside worlds system of measurements. Sho, if a Who who was 5' 9" here, would increashe to 5' 9" in Horton's world,"

"That last one is reassuring..." Ned started to regain color in his face

"Why are you asking such a queshton?" Dr. Larue asked.

"uh, no reason, just Hypothetical, Bye!"Ned said as he ran out of her office and back to his own office.

"Horton! You might be able to help! Hopefully, if he is out there, he is about 4 foot 11, has black hair, and a Grey and black outfit on. Could you look for him?"

"You can count on me, Mr. Mayor! You just keep looking in there, and he'll turn up in no time!" Horton said as he turned and started his journey down the mountain on his new quest.

_**Finally! I am done with part 3! Need... sleep... drinking tea to keep my energy up!(No Joke, coffee is to bitter for me.) **_

_**Next time, I'll write the story in naptime so I don't have to stay up late and then have to wake up early. Good Idea! Well, thank you, Talking Llama! Ok, I need sleep.**_

_**Ps, Naptime is what I call one of my classes because it is so easy and BORING! I would fall asleep, but I sit right up front, so, thats a no go, but the teacher doesn't notice that I draw in class so why would he notice me writing a story? Ok, the end on my life in naptime.**_


	4. Lets Explain

**For Good**

**JoJo's story**

_**Part 4, on the way! Sorry it took so long, but I had a band thing, and everything has been hectic. I also had writers block for a while. Enough about me.**_

_**YOU'LL SOON DRIP PRECIOUS RUBIES!! Sweeney Todd**_

_**I is a talking, dancing Llama!**_

JoJo and his new found friend, Rudy, were walking and talking in the opposite direction than Rudy's mother.

"So, you've never been to Nule, right?" Rudy asked

"Yeah."

"So, were did you come from?"

"I live in WhoVille." JoJo said nonchalantly

"You live in WhoVille?" Rudy said very surprised "No Way! The WhoVille that Horton saved not to long ago?"

"Yeah, You know Horton?" JoJo was equally surprised

"Wouldn't you be tiny?"

JoJo wondered this as well.

"Honestly, I don't know why I'm not tiny. All I did was fall off a cliff after the huge earthquake last night."

"So you felt that earthquake in WhoVille too?" Rudy Said

"Yeah, it was a really bad one too," JoJo replied

(Onto Horton)

Horton was slinking through the jungle, talking to himself.

"I must be quick like the cheetah, hidden, like the ninja, and keep both eyes open, like.. a..." Horton had to think about that one for a second "A fish! Eyes like a fish! That doesn't sound too attractive..."

Horton looked around, looking for JoJo, the 4' 11" who with black hair and a black and gray outfit on. He stealthily moved about the ground, searching until he came to the feet of... Sour Kangaroo.

"Horton, what are you doing?" Kangaroo asked him.

"Uh... Nothing..." Horton said, "Just look'n" He gave her a smile that said, I'm not up to anything, nope!

"Right... Look, I don't have time for your shenanigans. I have to find Rudy. He has this crazy idea that he can leave his pouch whenever he wants to." Kangaroo said, and as she started to hop away, she whispered "Its dangerous, especially after that earthquake last night. Another could appear any moment."

Horton stared as kangaroo hopped away. "Okay," he said to her "You just keep going, then, and I'll keep going this way." Horton started back on his sneaky search for JoJo.

(Back to JoJo and Rudy)

JoJo and Rudy started to talk about their parents more, both feeling that they could trust each other. They found that they both had something in common. Their parents didn't understand them.

JoJo started to talk about his argument with his dad the night before.

"...And he yelled at me, so I slammed the door in his face. He just makes me so mad when he does that to me." JoJo said.

"Yeah, that sounds my mom and me. I was walking through a clover patch and she started to flip out at me, so I ran." Rudy said "I can't stand that freaking pouch anymore!"

They looked at each other and couldn't help laughing. It was a "Laugh for no reason" laugh that friends usually share. It was scary how much they had in common.

(Horton)

As Horton snuck across the jungle floor, he heard something. Laughter. He headed towards the laughter, and when he got to it he was surprised. He saw Rudy, whom Kangaroo was just looking for, and someone who appeared to be JoJo. They were laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey! Are you JoJo?" Horton asked the one whom he was sure it was JoJo. The two stopped laughing. Rudy gave Horton a big smile, but JoJo wasn't completely sure who it was exactly, but before anybody could say anything, there was a massive earthquake. Rudy, JoJo, and Horton fell to the ground, covering their heads.

_**What causes these massive earthquakes? Who Knows? Can Anybody guess?**_

_**Finally. I can get a day of sleep because the teachers have some weird meeting Monday, so I don't have to be at school! Ha Ha!**_

_**In My world, Everyones a pony, and they eat rainbows, and poop butterflies!**_


End file.
